


The Tiny Pointman

by lolahardy



Series: Mistakes Made (...then set straight) [15]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 09:23:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5622013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolahardy/pseuds/lolahardy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur and Briar Rose are having their Dad/Daughter morning where Arthur takes her to a toddler music (singing) class and then a swim class. So Eames is at home with his boys. Phillip needs a diaper change and Edward is desperate to help. He's watching Eames like a hawk and keeps pointing out what Eames is doing wrong along with handing Eames things he needs before he can ask, let alone reach for them. Eames is overcome with amusement. When Eames tells Arthur later about Edward’s help, Arthur is like “Oh yeah, he’s a great help with Phillip. He’s my point man during diaper changes.” Eames loves this and tells both Arthur and Edward so.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Tiny Pointman

“Eames, baby, we gotta go!”

Eames was just finishing up getting Phillip dressed when he heard Arthur calling for him downstairs. He took his youngest and went down to the living room where Arthur stood at the front door, holding Briar Rose’s hand. She was wearing one of her black party dresses, white tights and black Mary Janes, her hair naturally curled, her winter overcoat on. Edward sat on the floor playing with Woody but he stopped when Arthur was getting ready to leave.

“I’m here, my darling.”

Eames switched sides with Phillip and then leaned over, kissing Arthur as Briar Rose looked up at them and reached for Eames, tugging on his jean leg saying,

“Dadda..me too!”

She puckered her little lips and Eames laughed, leaning down and kissing her cheek and then let her kiss his cheek in return. 

“Have fun in singing class, my flower.”

Arthur had brought up a toddler music class for Briar Rose and when she showed interest, Arthur enrolled her and was going to take him. Eames normally would have gone as well, but Phillip had a bit of a runny nose, Edward didn’t have anything to do so he opted to stay home with his boys. 

After Arthur said bye to Edward and Phillip, he and Briar Rose left and Eames looked at Edward, his eldest who was smiling up at him.

“What should we do now, daddy?”

“I don’t know sprog. What do you feel like doing?”

“Let’s color!”

“Okay, let’s color.”

They sat down at the dining room table, coloring books and crayons spread out. Phillip was helping, holding one of the big fat red crayons in his chubby hand, sending heavy dark streaks across the page. Edward was doing his best to stay within the lines - one of Arthur’s tendencies, his little tongue sticking out of the corner of his mouth while he focused. After a while, it was time for a snack and Eames made Edward’s snack while Phillip was in his high chair. Eames heard Edward reaching up for the box of Cheerios and he heard him bringing it back to the table, open it and then drop a handful on the table of Phillip’s high chair. Eames smiled, knowing Edward was very keen on helping and he and Arthur often did their best to let him. It’s why they left the cereal on his reach level. 

When Eames finished making Edward’s snack of peanut butter and strawberry jelly sandwich, he got a bottle for Phillip and picked him up so he could feed him. He counted on Edward gradually asking if he could help and sure enough, three bites into the sandwich, Edward wanted to help.

“Eat your snack first, then you can help.”

“Okay.”

Edward finished and then he was able to give Phillip another handful of cereal.  
Afterwards, they played in the living room with Woody for a while until Phillip needed a diaper change. Eames picked up his youngest and began to take him upstairs, Edward following, Woody right behind him. In Phillip’s nursery, Edward got up on a chair and stood at Eames’ side as he undid the snaps on Phillip’s onesie.

“Dad usually tucks it under Phillip so it doesn’t get poop on it.”

Eames smiled.

“I know, I do it too.”

Eames got Phillip out of the onesie, tucking it under him and then began to get the soiled diaper off. Edward took it and threw it away and before Eames could reach for a wipe, Edward was handing him the box.

“Dad uses two. He makes sure Phillip is super clean!”

Eames smiled and nodded, taking his advice. He was then handed the baby powder, along with some advice.

“Dad puts some on his hand and he rubs it gently on his butt.”

Eames laughed.

“Show me how dad does it.”

So Edward did, gently sprinkling some power on Eames’ hand before he mimed patting motions in the air, telling Eames how Arthur did it. When he was done, Edward handing him a fresh diaper, Eames let him redress Phillip before he picked him up and they returned downstairs. 

When Arthur came home, it was only the early afternoon, but Phillip was napping, Edward having helped give his baby brother medicine and Edward was watching TV with Woody. Briar Rose excitedly began telling her big brother about singing class and Arthur kissed his husband, telling him about the class as well.

Over lunch, Eames told Arthur about their day, how Phillip seem to be getting better and more importantly, how Edward helped. Arthur smiled and nodded as he said,

“Oh yeah, Edward always helps me out with Phillip. He’s my pointman on diaper changes, right buddy?”

“Yeah!” Shouted Edward, putting his hands up in the air.

Eames laughed.

“I love that.”

Briar Rose looked up from her dinner and said,

“I wanna help too!” Eames awwed and reached over, pinching her cheek lightly.

“You do help, my flower.”

“I wanna help like Edward.”

“When you get bigger, you can do more.” Said Arthur.

She seemed content with that and Arthur and Eames looked at each other with a smile.


End file.
